


Broken Wings

by NympheSama



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking to Cope, Encouragement, Gay Sex, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Season 2/3 potential Spoilers, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jax isn't coping after the abduction of his son; Chibs offers him some advice... and more.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...
> 
> Honestly there isn't much to say. I love Tommy Flannagan, I love Chibs - this had to come about somehow and after the season 2 finale - i had to write this. I hope it's not too OOC, I hope it's enjoyable - and I hope the ending doesn't suck as much as I think it does... xD
> 
> So, with all that said - thankyou for choosing to read my fic! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think of my first entry to the SoA fandom <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**These Broken Wings.**

Chibs had seen it before. Hell, he'd _ lived _ it before. The pressure which cracked great men, the grief. He’d felt it for himself several times. Losing his wife and daughter had been hard; and it likely would have killed a lesser man. But Chibs was a stubborn bastard when it came to dying, and so was Jax. Working out how to remind the younger blond of that, was just taking a little longer than Chibs had originally anticipated.

Jax had wallowed in the bottle, he'd ranted drunkenly in the moonlight just as much as he had in the daylight. Now had come the apathy, the empty acceptance that the fight was already lost. Wrapped in the blanket of hollowness, Jax had buried his pain; but he'd buried everything else along with it.

"Aye, Jackie boy…" He called lowly as he entered Abel's room, where Jax had spent his every waking moment since Abel's abduction. "Come on, boy-o." He murmured, crouching low and grunting as he tried to roll Jax to his back. "Oh god… what a mess ya got yaself into, Jackie." He sighed, eyeing the spilt booze and various patches of vomit the blond had been laying in. Chibs shook his head sadly, exhaling heavily as he scrubbed his hand over his jaw thoughtfully.

"Alright, lets get ya up…" he huffed, circling behind Jax and gripping him beneath the shoulders, heaving him to his feet despite Jax's every attempt to make himself both heavier and boneless. "Ah, stop bein' such a goddamn shithead, will ya Jackie? Come on now, laddie…" Chibs growled, dragging a reluctant Jax to his feet and into the bathroom, shoving him into the shower and turning the cold taps on full power.

"Argh, what the fuck?!" Jax cried, his eyes wide as he looked around in shock, clearly not remembering the journey from nursery floor to bathroom. He scowled as he swept his now sodden hair from his eyes, lumbering to his feet from where he'd been sprawled at the bottom of the bathtub. "Chibs!" He snarled, grimacing as he tried to block the spray of water on his face with his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing, asshole?"

"Cleanin' off the puke, shit and piss ya been marinatin' in, ya drunken sack of shit." Chibs sneered from the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest. "Ya had ya time to grieve, Jackie boy… now it's time to wake the fuck up and start fightin' again." He said firmly, watching Jax struggle to turn off the water.

The blond finally fumbled with the taps enough to kill the spray of water, shaking his dripping wet hair as he looked over at the doorway with the hollowness already returning to his eyes. "Fights over." He said quietly, almost falling from the bathtub as he slipped on the wet surface. "Abel's gone. It's done… there's nothin'! No trace of him, no trail to follow. He's just… gone." He spat, choking on a heavy gulp of air.

"Aye, he's gone…" Chibs agreed, striding forward and gripping Jax by the shoulders, forcing him to remain on his feet as opposed to sliding back to the floor as he obviously wanted to. "And unless ya buck up, boy-o, he's gonna stay gone. He can't come home, til _ you _ go find him." He whispered harshly, ignoring the sting as Jax raised his hands to grip at his arms, his fingers digging into the flesh as he snarled and tried to free himself. "So help me, Jackie… if you won't get up, clean yaself off and get the fuck out there; I'll drag you up and kick ya sorry ass the whole damn way myself." He hissed, jerking Jax forward roughly and shoving him into the hallway, quickly following after him to grip the back of his neck and guide him towards his room. "Now, get some fuckin' clean clothes on… ya smell like shit." He ordered, pushing Jax towards the dresser.

Jax turned, taking half a step back towards Chibs, his eyes flaring with fury for a brief half a second; before the apathy returned, quickly burying his pain and every other emotion with it. "Whatever." Jax sighed, as he turned away again and began peeling off his wet t-shirt, tossing it aside before moving on to his jeans. 

Chibs frowned, noticing the trashed sides and few scattered clothes. Women's clothes. "Where's ya girl?" He asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing when Jax glanced over but said nothing. "Oh, Jackie… what'd ya do, ya stupid _ idiot _ boy?" He demanded, though he already suspected the answer.

"She ain't a part of this." Jax muttered, his jeans hanging open as he paused, his fingers curling into a tight fist. "She should've never stayed. I told her to go back to Chicago." He admitted, raising his eyes to glare at Chibs defiantly, daring the older man to call him out for his actions.

"You stupid prick." Chibs snorted, running a hand through his hair as he ran his eyes over Jax again, considering his state with the new information in mind. "She loved that kid as much as you did, it's been eatin' her up as much as you… what the hell were ya thinkin'?" He asked, shaking his head and frowning as Jax slammed his hand into the dresser.

"I was thinkin' I can't protect her!" Jax yelled, fury returning to his eyes as his temper flared, burning away the comforting numbness of his apathy blanket. "I was thinkin' that Irish bastard came in here, killed Half Sack and took my goddamn _ son _ ; and if the Prospect _ hadn't _ been here, that shithead would've killed Tara instead!" He spat viciously, kicking the dresser repeatedly as he vented his rage at last. "She don't damn well belong here, so I sent her sorry ass packing!"

"You stupid little arsehole." Chibs scoffed, rolling his eyes at the blond's display. "You've been in love with that girl since you knew how to feel, now ya sent her away 'cause ya nothin' more than a scared little boy." He sneered, dropping his arms and stepping forward as Jax turned and stormed towards him furiously.

"The fuck you just say to me, old man?" He demanded, grabbing Chibs by his kutte lapels. "You think you can come in here and start talkin' shit? Think you know what the hell I'm feeling?!" He demanded, narrowing his eyes as his fingers tightened their hold. "What the hell makes you think you know me, you dumb bastard, huh?!" shaking Chibs briefly before the elder yanked himself free and shoved Jax away.

"Because I _ am _ you, Jackie!" He snarled, glaring at Jax heatedly as the younger took a step back, surprise and guilt colliding in his eyes. "I've been where you are, and I know how fuckin' much ya hurtin', boy-o…" Chibs said slowly, reigning in his own temper as Jax briefly lowered his eyes in shame, recalling Chibs' own unpleasant history. "So, I also know what ya need to get ya arse in gear… fuckin'; and the solid certainty that ya gonna take back what's yours… no matter what shit tries to stand in ya goddamn way. No matter how fuckin' long it takes." He murmured lowly, his accent thick with his own pain and his eyes hard with his own certainty.

Jax swallowed heavily, drawing in a deep breath as he reached up to run his hand through his still matted hair. "I… I can't Chibs. I can't focus-" he tried to explain, before his throat constricted painfully, choking all other words from him with a wretched grunt.

"Aye," Chibs agreed knowingly, his hand clapping to Jax's bare shoulder and squeezing pointedly. "Which is why ya need the fuckin'... vent all the bullshit, let yaself think clearly again." He explained, patting Jax's shoulder as the younger grimaced.

"Ain't exactly in the mood to deal with any of the girls used to work for CaraCara…" Jax huffed, shaking his head and sighing regretfully. "And Tara will be miles away by now." He added, his eyes slowly turning blank again, as he looked at Chibs with resignation. "I ain't in no state to be ridin' after her."

"Aye. Ya ain't..." Chibs agreed quietly, his expression thoughtful as he considered their options briefly. "So, we gotta make use of what we can." He said, nodding slowly as Jax raised a brow. "Ya remember the rules, Jackie boy?" He asked abruptly, squeezing Jax's shoulder and meeting his vaguely confused gaze intently. "_ What the club don't know… _" he said leadingly, as Jax blinked in surprise.

"_ Didn't happen. _" He finished quietly, his eyes flicking over Chibs briefly as the older man nodded. "Chibs, man… I appreciate-" Jax began, swallowing uncertainly and shaking his head, until Chibs shook him briefly but firmly.

"Jackie, we'd all do anythin' we could to help a brother in pain… and there ain't nothin' I wouldn't do for _ you _." Chibs interrupted, his free hand rising slowly to where Jax's soaked jeans hung open. "If this is what ya need to get ya head outta ya goddamn arse, then it's what ya need." He said simply, stepping closer as he released Jax's shoulder and used both hands to roll the blond's wet jeans from his hips. Jax's hands flew to Chibs' wrists, forcing him to stop as their eyes met in a brief but intent gaze before Jax swallowed heavily, squeezing Chibs' wrists and finally dropped his hands to his sides. "Aye." Chibs murmured quietly, before resuming his efforts to remove the remainder of Jax's soaked clothing.

Jax stood still, leaning back against the dresser as Chibs stripped him; before removing his own kutte as well and setting it atop the dresser. "See Jackie, this don't gotta mean anythin', right? It's just a need ya gotta fulfil… trust me." He said, tipping his chin at the blond with a grin. "Turn around." He said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside, resting his hands on his hips as he waited with raised brows for Jax to respond.

"What?" Jax asked, blinking in confusion briefly before frowning in slow realisation. "You dumb bastard… you think I'm gonna let you stick your dick up _ my _ ass?!" He demanded, shifting his weight to step forward, only to be pushed back by Chibs' hand on his chest. "The fuck you think you're talkin' to, huh?" He said gruffly, scowling as he raised both hands to Chibs' shoulders and yanked him forward, turning them mid-motion to slam the older man against the wall.

"Aye!" Chibs bit out, his hands gripping tight on Jax's forearms as he leaned back against the wall, relief and fire in his heart at Jax's reaction. "That's it, Jackie!" He said thickly, grinning lopsidedly as Jax pursed his lips, his nostrils flaring as he drew in a deep breath. "_ That's _ the spirit! _ That's _ the fire ya need!" He growled, leaning back against the wall as he peered at Jax smugly.

Chibs watched the blond intently, waiting for Jax to decide his path. When the blond lowered his hands and leaned away, Chibs nodded; his hands lowering to his belt as Jax rolled his head back on his shoulders and eyed him uncertainly, though Chibs noticed his hand drift to his dick and begin stroking lazily. "... this ain't-" Jax began, shaking his heads as words failed him.

"It ain't." Chibs confirmed, his head knocking back against the wall as he waited. After several tense seconds, Jax tipped his chin toward Chibs, releasing his hold on himself and widening his stance as the older man opened his jeans slowly; allowing the blond time to change his mind. He swallowed thickly, shifting his weight as he removed his remaining clothes, reaching for his kutte and rummaging through his pocket to retrieve a small bottle of lubricant. "Trust me, Jackie boy." He murmured, his eyes on Jax's for a loaded heartbeat, before lowering abruptly; flipping the cap from the bottle and coating his fingers liberally. He lifted his hand to Jax's dick and resumed the languid stroking which Jax had abandoned, smearing it with lubricant as Jax sighed heavily, eyeing Chibs curiously as he roused his dick to full mast.

"Chibs, I-" Jax began quietly, falling silent as he sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, his hand rising to his hair in confusion and frustration as he shifted his weight; his eyes lowering to his own dick, firm in another _ man's _ hand as he had never thought it would be.

"I know, Jackie. I know." Chibs huffed, a hint of amusement in his tone as he released Jax's dick and grabbed his hand, applying lubricant to his fingers before he turned around. "Now, if ya don't mind… just," he said, pausing and half glancing back over his shoulder. "S'been awhile, ya know? So, if ya could just... loosen us up a little first, Jackie." He explained, bracing his forearms on the wall and spreading his legs slightly further apart.

Jax shook his head, his mouth opening and closing as if to deny the request, though no sound passed his lips. He cleared his throat, taking a step back as he ran his eyes over Chibs bared back and ass; noting all the differences between the man's body and a woman's. Hard, muscular lines instead of soft curves, yet still; Jax's dick was standing to attention, still able to feel the phantom touch of Chibs' hand around him. "I…" he finally choked out, his eyes rising to Chibs' briefly, the other man's gaze challenging as he peered back at him. With a thoughtful sigh and another heartbeat of consideration, Jax stepped closer to Chibs again, his lubricated fingers hovering; before touching lightly to Chibs side and trailing downward to his ass.

"Don't tell me you've never backdoored a lass before, Jackie." Chibs huffed, a half crooked grin on his lips as his breath quickened, facing forward and touching his forehead to the wall. "Rules are just the same now." He said quietly, widening his stance slightly as Jax's fingers hesitated between his ass cheeks. "What'sa matter, boy-o..? Scared?" He drawled, chuckling breathlessly as Jax grit his teeth and drew in a deep breath, his fingers touching to Chibs hole and smearing the lubricant over the tight ring of muscle.

"Ain't scared of shit, man." Jax sneered, swallowing thickly as he cautiously eased his fingers into Chibs' ass and set his other hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Heh, probably just as well aye, Jackie?" Chibs snickered, rolling his forehead on the wall briefly, before peeking back over his shoulder. "C'mon… don't hold back. Let it all out, Ja-ah..!" Chibs hissed, his fingers curling on the wall as he shivered.

Jax raised a brow at the reaction, his interest peaked as Chibs began rocking back against his fingers, his breathing turning shaky and laboured as Jax's fingers stroked over his prostate, working his ass open to accommodate him. "Chibs…" he murmured, his brow furrowed in confusion at his increasing arousal, eyeing Chibs' slightly slack jaw and the breathy gasps he emitted.

"Aye, Jackie… aye." Chibs sighed, glancing back with faintly glazed eyes. "S'alright, aye." He said, nodding his head as he rolled his hips back against Jax's fingers and sucked in a deep, trembling breath. "Ha-" he puffed quietly, as Jax leaned closer and peered over his shoulder, noticing Chibs' dick was as hard as his own; even without the attention his own had received. "S'good enough, Jackie… good enough now." He said shakily, his hands curled into claws against the wall.

Jax swallowed thickly, his fingers leaving Chibs' ass slowly and curling around his hip instead as he moved closer, his dick pressed tight between his groin and Chibs' ass. "I uh," he began, shaking his head as he rut against the cleft of Chibs' ass. "I-"

"Shut up, ya dumb prick." Chibs snickered, looking back at him with amusement as Jax gripped his cock and stroked himself, the hard shaft glistening beneath the sheen of lube it had been coated with. He raised his head, lowering his eyes to Jax's hand on his cock, his breath shaky as he looked up at the blond. "Ya ready, Jackie?" 

"Shouldn't I be askin' you that?" Jax huffed, the first hint of a grin showing at the corners of his mouth. "Sure ya can handle this, old man?" He asked playfully, as Chibs' heart lifted, cheered by the improvement in Jax's mental attitude.

"Lippy gob-shite," Chibs huffed, relieved to see Jax had been drawn from his melancholy and apathy. "C'mon ya cocky bastard, let's see what it is got the ladies chasin' after ya then, huh?" Chibs goaded, smirking as he rocked his ass back against Jax, huffing quietly when Jax squeezed his shoulder.

Jax's breath quickened, his lips forming a tight line as he pressed the head of his cock to Chibs' ass, the older man's breath hitching as he teased the flesh. "You sure you're gonna be able to keep up..? I ain't gonna give ya heart failure or somethin', am I?" Jax snickered, smirking as he nudged insistently at the tight ring of muscle, a small tight groan escaping him when it gave around him and he eased himself inside. "Shit…" he cursed, slowly rolling his hips back and forth to allow Chibs time to adjust, his hand caressing his hip without his notice.

"Ha, have I made ya speechless Jackie boy?" Chibs grit out, chuckling darkly as he glanced back, licking his lips as his eyes met Jax's. "Quite the achievement there, huh boy-o? Bet none of ya wee lady friends can say the same…" he huffed, a breathy moan escaping him as he rolled his hips towards the wall, rocking back to meet Jax's cautious movements.

"Shut up," Jax grunted, snapping his hips forward roughly, as Chibs rolled his head back against Jax's shoulder, a low moan rumbling from his chest as he panted for breath. "Jesus fucking christ, do you _ ever _ shut the fuck up, Chibs?" He demanded, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek briefly as his dick throbbed within Chibs' warm, tight passage. "You done this before old timer, huh?" He asked abruptly, struck by an absurd sense of curiosity as he thrust into Chibs with deep, powerful strokes.

"When it's been needed, aye." Chibs said easily, his toes curling as Jax rocked into him mercilessly, quickly building to a quick and rough pace which left Chibs gasping for breath and clawing at the wall for purchase. "Why, ya impressed already?" He huffed, half turning to smirk at Jax, his eyes flicking over the blond's semi-blissful expression. He fell silent for a short time, Jax's sharp thrusts and their combined breathy grunts and moans rising in the air around them. Finally Chibs chuckled, rolling his head on Jax's shoulder almost playfully. "That all ya got, Jackie? I'm pretty sure even Half-sack would've given a better performance… and he was down a ball." He snickered darkly, grinning smugly when Jax sneered and thrust forward harder.

"The fuck you talkin' about, hmm?" He scoffed, panting as warmth blossomed and curled through his gut. "You want more... huh? You want-" he bit off the remainder of his words, groaning as he knocked his forehead to Chibs' shoulder, growling low in his throat as he thrust into Chibs roughly.

"Ah... ya-!" Chibs gasped, his palm slapping against the wall as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, bracing himself and panting heavily as Jax moved faster. The slap of skin on skin filled the air around them, soft groans and growls erupting as Chibs half glanced over his shoulder, rocking back against Jax's movements as the blond raised his head and met his gaze. 

Jax flicked his eyes over Chibs, a small frown on his brow as his breath skimmed the other man's lips, his carefully trimmed beard shifting faintly beneath its force. He licked his lips, confusion flaring abruptly in his heart as he snapped his hips forward faster, his eyes locked into Chibs' knowing gaze. Jax began to lean forward, but before his lips could meet Chibs' he paused and dropped them to his shoulder instead; his teeth sinking into the flesh as Chibs hissed and groaned together. "Aye, Jackie… that's it-" Chibs moaned quietly, biting his lip as Jax peered down his front, eyeing his neglected dick before tentatively sliding his hand from Chibs' hip to the hard shaft. "Oh shit… Jackie, ya don't gotta, ah-!" He gasped, rocking forward as Jax's hand dragged over him roughly.

Heavy breaths blanketed the room, Chibs' small moans spurring Jax to drive himself forward faster, thrusting deeper into Chibs as heat curled through his gut and his dick began to pulse warningly. "Chibs…" he murmured against the other man's shoulder, the rush of euphoria both familiar and new as it overwhelmed him; leaving him breathless as his orgasm rolled through him. "Fuck-" he cursed, returning his teeth to the older man's shoulder as Chibs' cock began to throb and pulse in his hand, spilling warm threads of cum over his hand.

"Aye… Jackie!" Chibs gasped, straining back against Jax as the blond growled and began to slow, thrusting with deep erratic motions before finally stilling. 

An intense heartbeat passed, Jax's heart crashing against his ribs as he rode out the high, blinking dazedly as he released Chibs' shoulder and swallowed heavily. He looked to the noiret, his hand squeezing the other man's dick briefly, before he slid his hand back to his hip and eased his own softening shaft from Chibs' ass. "I take it back, Jackie…" Chibs huffed fondly, taking another moment to shake his head and lean against the wall, before turning fully with a vaguely amused, if dazed grin. "Ya an undiscovered porn star." He teased, as Jax snorted and rolled his eyes, a faint grin tugging at his lips.

"Shut up…" He said, scratching his head and drawing in a deep breath, looking around the room with a clarity which he hadn't felt in far too long. He swallowed heavily, his throat constricting as he tried to find the words. Chibs waited patiently, leaning back against the wall with a faint wince and a grunt, until finally; Jax met his eyes with obvious distress. "... where the hell do I even start, man?" He asked quietly, spreading his palms before dropping them to his side, half turning away as he shook his head.

"Well," Chibs began, sighing as he looked about the room with minor interest, before looking back at Jax with a lopsided grin. "I find it's always a good start to put ya clothes on." He said, winking playfully as he pushed off the wall and began to do exactly as he'd said. Jax watched in mute silence for a moment, before following the older man's lead; grabbing some clean clothes from his dresser and pulling them on quickly. 

"Now, Jackie…" Chibs sighed as he pulled on his kutte, his hands clapping to Jax's shoulders. "Don't let the emptiness win, aye? Ya found the fire, the passion to fight… don't let it go again." He said lowly, his gaze firm as he lowered his hands to pat at the blond's arms encouragingly. "Ya know what ya gotta do." He murmured warmly, smiling as he stepped back and released Jax, leaving him to nod distractedly as he half laced his fingers together.

Chibs nodded and moved toward the doorway, before he hesitated, looking back at Jax thoughtfully. "I love you, kid." He said quietly, his lips quirking fondly as he grinned at him and winked, clapping his hand to the doorframe gently as he stepped through.

"Chibs…" Jax called, tipping his chin towards the older man as he turned back curiously. He frowned, uncertain whether to thank the man or pretend the moment of emotional release hadn't happened. He exhaled slowly, narrowing his eyes briefly as he ran his tongue over his teeth and shifted his weight; his eyes almost shy as they met Chibs' steady gaze. "You stop by tomorrow man?" He finally asked, shifting restlessly as Chibs blinked in surprise, turning fully as he leaned against the doorframe. "Just… make sure I don't switch out again. I don't wanna lose this…" he paused, sighing heavily as he struggled for the right words. "Clarity.”

Chibs watched Jax intently, understanding all the things the blond couldn't bring himself to say with painful empathy. Finally he snorted, smirking as he tipped an imaginary hat to the younger man. "Aye... of course." He promised, winking as he pushed away from the doorframe. "Anythin' ya need, Jackie boy." He said, before heading out the door, leaving Jax in his room to recover himself and figure out his next move. Though still faintly surprised by the request to return the following day, Chibs snickered to himself, shaking his head as he collected his sunglasses from the hallway where he’d left them when hunting for Jax. 

“Aye, Jackie…” he mumbled to himself, slipping the sunglasses on to protect his eyes, as he stepped out into the fading sunlight. “Anythin’ ya need.” He repeated quietly, shaking his head as he strode to his motorcycle and swung his leg over it, wincing at the brief flare of pain. “Cheeky bloody beggar…” he huffed fondly, shifting his weight til he was sat comfortably before looking back up at Jax’s house. 

Chibs had seen it before; the pressure which cracked great men, he’d felt it for himself several times. It likely would have killed a lesser man, but Chibs was a stubborn bastard when it came to dying, and so was Jax. Working out how to remind the blond of that had taken a little longer than originally anticipated, but he knew now that Jax _ would _ find a way through the darkness which had tried to claim him; because Chibs would be there for him, whenever his help was needed.


End file.
